


Love Like You

by throwntotheair (eloquentelegance)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Love like You, SU songs are perfect for Damian, Steven Universe References, like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/throwntotheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's growth from child assassin to Robin.</p><p>"I always thought I might be bad<br/>Now I'm sure that it's true<br/>'Cause I think you're so good<br/>And I'm nothing like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr mirro](http://cursedcomickids.tumblr.com/post/148811870042/love-like-you))

([music](https://youtu.be/2F8HvKqnp5s))  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to photoshop and graphic production. Hahaha. Excuse my amateur skills.


End file.
